cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
John Steiner
John Steiner (1941- ) Film Deaths *''Marat/Sade'' (The Persecution and Assassination of Jean-Paul Marat as Performed by the Inmates of the Asylum at Charenton Under the Direction of the Marquis de Sade) (1967) [Monsieur Duperret]: Playing a mental patient performing in the play-within-the-film, his character is executed (off-stage) by the guillotine; his death is mentioned in a song performed by Jonathan Burn, Freddie Jones, Jeanette Landis, and Hugh Sullivan. *''Bali'' (Incontro d'amore) (1970) [Glenn]: Commits suicide by eating a poisonous nut. (Thanks to Andrea) *''Tepepa' '(Blood and Guns)'' (1970) [Dr. Henry Price]: Shot in the chest by Luciano Casamonica. *''Challenge to White Fang'' (II Ritorno di Zanna Bianca) (1974) [Charles 'Beauty' Smith]: Killed in an avalanche triggered when he tries to shoot White Fang. (Thanks to Johan) *''Waves of Lust'' (Una Ondata di piacere; A Wave of Pleasure) (1975) [Giorgio]: Drowned when Silvia Dionisio and Al Cliver put him in the water while he's drunk, to simulate a scuba-diving accident. (Thanks to Matt) *''Commando Terror'' (Milano violenta; Bloody Payroll) (1976) [Fausto]: Killed in a motorcycle crash while fleeing form the police. (Thanks to Andrea) *''Deported Women of the SS Special Section'' (Le Deportate della sezione speciale SS) (1976) [Yavul]: Bleeds to death after Lina Polito slashes his penis by hiding a razor blade in her vagina. (Thanks to Johan) *''Mark Strikes Again'' (Mark colpisce ancora) (1976) [Paul Henkel]: Killed in an explosion when Franco Gasparri shoots at the gunpowder depot where John is hiding. (Thanks to Andrea) *''Too Much Fear'' (...e tanta paura; Plot of Fear) (1976) [Hoffmann]: Commits suicide (off-camera) by shooting himself after a confrontation with Eli Wallach; we only hear the shot as Eli walks away. (Thanks to Johan) *''A Man Called Blade'' (Mannaja) (1977) [Voller]: Hit in the stomach with an axe by Maurizio Merli. (Thanks to Andrea) *''Shock'' (Beyond the Door II) (1977) [Bruno Baldini]: Hit in the chest with a pickaxe by Daria Nicolodi in the cellar. *''The Last Hutner'' (L'Ultimo cacciatore) (1980) [Major Cash]: Throat slashed with a sword by a viet Cong soldier. (Thanks to Johan) *''The Salamander'' (1981) [Captain Roditi]: Killed in an explosion when he starts his car and detonates a car bomb, while Franco Nero looks on helplessly. (Thanks to Johan) *''Tenebre (1982) '(Tenebrae; Unsane) ''[''Christiano Berti]: Hit in the head with an axe by Anthony Franciosa in John's living room. * ''Yor, the Hunter from the Future'' '''(1982) [Overlord]: Killed in an explosion when his headquarters get destroyed. * Dagger Eyes (Mystere; Murder Near Perfect) (1983) [Ivanov]: Falls out of a hotel window at the end of a fight with Phillip Coccioletti. (Thanks to Johan) * Cobra Mission (Cinque uomini contro tutti; Operation Nam) (1985) [James Walcott]: Killed (off-screen) in a helicopter crash; we are informed of his death by some on-screen text at the end of the movie. (Thanks to Johan) * Cut and Run (Inferno in diretta; Amazon: Savage Adventure; Straight to Hell) (1985) [Vlado]: Torn in half after his legs are tied to two bent trees in the jungle. (Thanks to Johan) * The Commander'' (1988)' [''Duclaud]: Stabbed in the throat at the end of a struggle with Manfred Lehmann. (Thanks to Johan) * '''''Sinbad of the Seven Seas (Sinbad) (1989) [Jaffar]: My memory of this movie is vague, but I believe John was killed at the end. TV Deaths None known. Category:Death scenes by axe Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by slit throat Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by dismemberment Category:Death scenes by helicopter crash Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:1941 Births Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by car bombing Category:Performers with over 20 deaths